Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive composition and a production method thereof.
Background
Adhesive compositions are used in various applications in the related art. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-197048 discloses an aqueous adhesive used for adhesion between a decorative sheet and a base material that includes an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion (A), an anionic urethane resin emulsion (B) and an aqueous urethane resin (C), and contains 1 to 50 parts by weight of the aqueous urethane resin (C) per 100 parts by weight of a solid content of a sum of the ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer based emulsion (A) and the anionic urethane resin emulsion (B).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-180290 discloses, as an adhesive composition that is preferably used in color displays devices such as liquid crystal displays, an adhesive composition including 100 parts by weight of an urethane resin (A) and 5 to 30 parts by weight of a polyisocyanate hardening agent (B) added thereto, wherein the urethane resin (A) is polyurethane (Ax) obtained by reaction between polyisocyanate (a1), polyol (a2) and dioxycarboxylic acid (a3) having two hydroxyl groups and one carboxyl group in a single particle, or polyurethane urea (Ay) that is obtained by further reacting diamine (A4) with the polyurethane (Ax), and also that the urethane resin (A) has an acid value of 20 to 80 mgKOH/g.
A large quantity of rubber materials such as EPDM, nitrile rubber, butadiene rubber has been used for components of various products for a long time. Also, recently, a large quantity of polyolefin based resins are used for household appliances and plastics for automobile parts due to their good resin properties such as workability, water resistance and oil resistance and also due to their cost effectiveness.
Attempts have been made in applying coating on a surface of rubber material to a polyolefin based resin molded article and in forming a laminate with other resins to give an increased added value to rubber materials and polyolefin based resins. However, there is a problem that rubber materials and polyolefin based resin have bad adhesiveness with general coatings and other resins. None of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-197048 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-180290 disclose or suggest improving adhesiveness of hard-to-bond adhesive material such as rubber materials and polyolefin based resins.
As a technique related to the hard-to-bond adhesive material, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-080686 discloses an aqueous dispersion having improved adhesiveness and adhesion to a non-polar base material such as a polyolefin resin, particularly polypropylene, and obtained by combining a polyurethane based resin (II) to an aqueous dispersion (I) in which a block copolymer (I) comprising a polymeric block (A) that is mainly composed of an olefin based monomeric unit and a polymeric block (B) that is composed of 2 to 100 mol % of vinyl based monomeric units having a carboxyl group or an anhydrous carboxylic acid group and 98 to 0 mol % of another vinyl monomer that can be copolymerized with the vinyl based monomeric units is dispersed into a water solution of a basic substance of 0.05 equivalents or more to the carboxyl group or to the anhydrous carboxylic acid group.
The present disclosure is related to providing a novel adhesive material composition having a good adhesiveness to hard-to-bond materials such as rubber materials or polyolefin based resins.